¿ Y ahora que hago contigo, gatito?
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: Una poderosa amenaza fue creada por otro akuma. Desgraciadamente antes de acabar con ella, chat noir fue alcanzando por un rayo. ladybug es la única que sabe que paso y va a tener que recurrir a cuidar a chatnoir como marinette. el secreto es revelado de una manera comisa y absurda... ¿y ahora que hago contigo, gatito? 100% humor...
1. Chapter 1

prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir no me pertenecen, autor thomas astruc.

historia de fanfiction 100% mia.

¿Y ahora qué hago contigo gatito?

Hawk Moth la había liado y grande esta vez, no porque el akuma fuera súper fuerte y por ende súper difícil sino por su singular ataque.

Todo empezó en una bella tarde parisina, donde la paz se sentía en un fresco día de primavera, hasta que una persona empezó acumular sentimientos negativos potencial excelente para un akuma.

A la mayoría de las personas les cuesta asumir la edad que tienen, ya sea por cuestión de estética o autoestima y un claro ejemplo se está viviendo en las calles de parís, principalmente en la casa de modas Gabriel Agreste.

Dicha casa de modas acaba de reclasificar a sus modelos, removiendo los modelos por edad, bebes d años, kids de 5 a 12 años, adolescentes 13 a 18, jóvenes 19 a 26, línea casual de 27 a 35 años y línea ejecutiva de 30 en adelante, obviamente también tenían líneas selectas como vestidos de noche, coctel, trajes, vestidos de novia, deportiva y ropa para la tercera edad, cómoda y elegante.

Una indignadísima modelo estaba furica hablando con Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas puesto en otra clasificación sin consultármelo antes?- reclamaba una hermosa modelo veterana pelirroja.

Gabriel contaba hasta 10, lo menos que quería eran complicaciones en el trabajo, bastante era lidiar con un adolescente en casa.

-con todo respeto Dafnée, no creo que deba de rendirte cuentas con lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi empresa- respondió con el volumen de voz lo más moderado posible, pero con el ceño fruncido, algo que claramente pudo notar la modelo.

\- ya lo sé Agreste, -mencionaba enojada - pero mínimo comunicármelo para no recibir tremenda humillación al llegar a mi zona correspondiente, además que no entiendo porque me has pasado a la línea ejecutiva cuando perfectamente puedo seguir en la línea casual- bufo ante tal atrocidad, si se veía bellísima, muchas mujeres más jóvenes quisieran verse así de bien como ella.

\- simple y sencillamente porque ya tienes los 35 años de edad Dafnée – le recordaba el diseñador a la modelo mientras tomaba asiento en su estudio.

\- ¿como? – pregunto de manera irritada la modelo, - ¿por haber cumplido 35 años me has desplazado? ¡Pero sino los aparento!, daba igual que me quedara en la línea casual nadie diría que he llegado a los 35 - le hacía ver su error mientras taconeaba inquieta de pie frente al escritorio de Gabriel.

-no, no los aparentas, pero es la edad que tienes, sabes perfectamente las clasificaciones los aparentes o no – decía el diseñador mientras se quitaba los lentes. – además ve el lado positivo, te verás joven a lado de los que están en la línea ejecutiva -. Decía curvando una sonrisa algo sínica ante la vista de la pelirroja.

-¡Eres el Colmo Gabriel Agreste! – le respondía dando un taconazo al piso – pese a tu brillante punto bueno, te recuerdo la trayectoria como modelo que tengo.

-gracias a mi Dafnée –

-sí, gracias a ti, pero también a mi talento-

Gabriel ya cansado de las insolencias de la modelo tenía que decirle un ultimátum – Sino te gusta, puedes irte a otra casa de modas o a una agencia de modelaje-.

Dafnée ya algo asustada ante la reacción del rubio cenizo. – como te atreves a sugerirme eso Gabriel, es impensable además de que aún no quieres reconocer tu error al cambiarme de línea de ropa.

-basta ya Dafnée, tienes dos caminos: o te quedas en la nueva línea asignada o te vas, nadie te detiene y como te dije serás la más joven y la que más resaltara por lo mismo, aprende a envejecer con elegancia-. Sentencio sin más el diseñador.

Enojada, frustrada, humillada la modelo le miraba también con tremenda furia. – te vas a repetir de haberme cambiando de línea Agreste – le decía mientras azotaba con rabia las puertas del estudio al salir-.

Gabriel no entendí la actitud de ella, no era joven en edad, pero si en porte y elegancia, era uno de los poco que en las casas de moda conservaba prácticamente en todas las etapas de vida a un modelo haciendo que estos desde temprana edad formaran una carrera y antigüedad dentro de las pasarelas y Dafnée tenía todo ello.

Mientras tanto en las calles parisinas refunfuñaba la modelo que iba rumbo a su departamento. – pero es el colmo, que se ha creído Gabriel al decirme que debo envejecer con elegancia, a mis 35 años ser llamada así por el-. Decía mientras ingresaba a su habitación con las lágrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas.

-No, no estoy vieja, ni tampoco tengo porque soportar las humillaciones de estar en la línea ejecutiva de ropa -. Repetía mientras se miraba al espejo y tocaba su prendedor de cabello.

Mientras tanto entraba una mariposa negra siendo absorbida por adorno.

Tranquila mi hermosa bellatriz* -decía Hawk Moth-, nada ni nadie puede negarte lo radiante que te ves y el que lo haga llevara un castigo de tu parte y te ayudare en ello siempre y cuando tú me entregues los miraculous de lady bug y chat Noir.

-Cuenta con ello Hawk Moth, te los entregare- repetía bellatriz mientras cambiaba su imagen por un vestido azul largo con apertura en medio luciendo sus piernas, con una sobre falda en capas azul con ribetes plateados, la parte de arriba simulando un corsé victoriano blanco al frente, azul al costado y una fina gasa del nacimiento de su pecho hasta el cuello, con 2 gemas azules como collar, guantes azules de los cuales pendían un brazalete a la altura del codo hasta la muñeca unidos por finas cadena plateadas, en su cabeza reposaba su prendedor acompañado de una corona azul con gemas, poseía unas hermosas alas de mariposa azules con detalles plateados y portaba un báculo en el cual se posaba una luna menguante.

Bellatriz estaba lista y dispuesta a regalar juventud a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino.

*bellatriz es una clínica de belleza especializada en cirugía plástica en paris

hi, de nuevo con una historia (y sin actualizar la primera) tengo un total de 6 cap mas de esta historia, si veo que les ha gustado los publicare uno diario. el cap 7 esta en proceso. si te gusto comentamelo, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

LadyBug y ChatNoir no me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc

La historia 100%

Cap. 2

Gritos o más bien llantos se escuchan en el centro parisino, nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo y porque estaban siendo atacados así.

Adrien estaba de lo más tranquilo con Nino dando la vuelta en la plaza central.

-por fin vacaciones- suspiraba el rubio.

-entre los concursos, las fiestas y los exámenes pensé que no llegaría al fin del año escolar-. Decía Nino mientras se sentaba en una banca del lugar.

Estaban terminando de cursar el segundo año de secundaria, todos habían salido de clases ese mismo día.

-¿vas a ir a la pasarela de España?, se supone que iremos con las chicas a la playa-

-ya lo sé Nino, pero me iré solo por una semana y media justo a tiempo para irnos- comentaba adrien mientras empezaba escuchar choques y gritos.

-primer día de vacaciones y ¿ya tenemos villanos? -decía Nino mientras corría detrás de adrien a guardarse en algún local.

-rayos, Nino quédate aquí, deje nuestros celulares y mi mochila en la banca, no te muevas- alguna excusa tenía que inventar para poder ir en ayuda con LadyBug.

En otro punto de parís, se encontraban un par de amigas en la habitación de la azabache haciendo planes para las vacaciones.

-yo algunos días estaré de niñera de Mhanon, al menos ya se porta mejor- Marinette marcaba en un calendario los días en que estaría ocupada.

-esa niña si que te quiere, pero recuerda que quedamos con los chicos en ir a la playa-.

-si, no hay problema, de todas formas falta una semana recuerda que adrien se va de viaje-.

-chica gracias a Dios que ya puedes hablar normalmente con el- le decía Alya mientras reía.

Estaban escogiendo los bocetos de los trajes de baño que Marinette haría para el viaje, hasta que escucho un estruendo en la calle.

Con algo de fastidio veía Marinette lo que estaba pasando -oh no, primer día de vacaciones y ¿ya con villano nuevo, que no se cansan? -

-ni modos, el deber me llama, hora del lady blog, nos vemos Marinette.

Tikki aprovechó el momento en que Alya se fue para salir.

-bueno Marinette, el mal nunca descansa. Es hora de irnos-

-así es Tikki, ya sabes que hacer… ¡Tikki transfórmame ¡

Ambos héroes se encontraron en el techo de la alcaldía.

ChatNoir enseguida se acercó a ella para comentarle lo poco que vio. -bueno my lady, parece que nos estamos enfrentando a algo bastante particular-

-no m asustes gatito, ¿Qué viste? – a LadyBug no le gustaba el tono que uso para hablar.

-más que ver, escuche también choques y note mmm a mucho joven a mi alrededor. Asómate nada más y compruébalo por ti misma-. Le aconsejo

-vamos, que puede… ¿es el alcalde ese que está ahí con Chloé? -.

-así es, vi a muchos más adultos vueltos niños de 10 o 12 años y los jóvenes eran de 6 o 5. Reconocí a varios de mi escuela-.

LadyBug palidecía, si lo que sea que los convirtiera en personas más jóvenes estarían en problemas para manejar tanto su yoyo como ChatNoir su báculo.

\- ¿dónde está el akumatizado? - pregunto algo desesperada, tenían que actuar rápido.

-querida, justo de tras de ti, LADYBUG- apareció de golpe frente a ellos bellatriz.

-bueno esta de tras de nosotros my lady-

Bellatriz se sentó arriba de una de las columnas del techo apuntándolos con su báculo.

-hagamos esto más rápido mis niños, ustedes medan sus miraculous y yo evito volverlos unos niñitos-.

-nunca, antes te venceremos- le retaba LadyBug. – gatito, detrás de mí de acuerdo. Obviamente en su báculo está el akuma-.

Bellatriz solo se rio de los héroes. – hay niña, estas más equivocada que Gabriel agreste al despreciarme-.

ChatNoir enseguida se quedó sorprendido por la mención de su padre por parte de la villana.

\- ¿que tiene que ver el señor agreste? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de LadyBug, esta no entendió la actitud del gato negro, pero si eso serviría para distraer a la akumatizada mientras ella la examinaba para detectar al akuma, poco importaba.

-mucho, él es el culpable de esto; fui desplazada solo por tener más edad ¿Qué tiene de malo cumplir años, si una se conserva tan bien?, soy hermosa, modelo e inteligente, ¿que más quiere Gabriel? - se quejaba la modelo mientras tiraba un rayo a unos pobres viejitos que trataban de pasar desapercibido.

-nada y eso no te debería de afectar. Si esta consiente de lo hermosa y conservada que estas, que te importa estar en otra sección, seguirás resaltando ya una cabellera así de roja no pasa desapercibida-. Adrien no tenía la más mínima intención de pelear con ella, ya la había reconocido y como decía un cabello así de rojo era inconfundible. La pobre de Dafnée había cumplido años ayer, ella lo invito a su fiesta.

Ella se le quedo mirando, por una u otra razón entendía las palabras del gato, pero una cosa es entenderlas y otras muy distintas aceptar.

-da igual Chat Noir, voy hacer que toda parís me agradezca por devolverles la juventud-. decia esta mientras se paraba y salía volando.

-alcanzaste a detectar el akuma my lady?-.

-creo que esta en el prendedor a un lado de la corona, ya que ¿Por qué abrían dos adornos en un mismo lugar?-. decía mientras le giñaba un ojo. -la conoces, así que alguna idea de dónde se dirige? -.

-dijo que el culpable era Gabriel agreste y ¿dónde estaría el ahorita? -

-en la casa de modas Gabriel agreste- respondió LadyBug mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

-acertaste my lady, nos toca cuidar nuevamente al señor agreste-. Ahora su padre si que la había liado y de muy buena manera.

-pues andando Chat Noir-.

Algo era definitivo, donde ella iba pasando dejaba rastro, los policías se habían escondido para que el rayo no les diera y así poder socorrer a los niños que iban quedando, la ciudad se iba haciendo más caótica conforme avanzaban.

Al llegar a la casa de modas, sabían que habían llegado tarde. Entraron y en la recepción había una niña de 12 años cuidando a unos de 5 añitos que estaban llorando. Ahí tanto Chat Noir como LadyBug se pudieron dar cuenta de algo.

-no solo los vuelve de una equis edad físicamente…- decía para sus adentros Marinette.

-sino que mentalmente también los retrocede- terminaba lo dicho Chat Noir. – lo que puede lograr una mujer dolida es impresionante-.

-si y sabremos que más puede hacer sino nos damos prisa en detenerla-.

Dicho y hecho, conforme subían iban encontrando niños mayores cuidando de los más pequeños, mientras LadyBug les daba indicaciones de que se resguardaran se iba preocupando cada vez más hasta que adrien lo noto.

-tranquila, no dejare que ese rayo nos toque. Se del problema en el que estaríamos si eso pasara-.

Marinette agradeció con la mirada, sabía que podía confiar en él. Llegando al último piso se podía divisar al señor agreste fuera de la oficina cargando a una niñita a la cual identificaron como su asistente Nathalie.

Gabriel la había reconocido y realmente lamento que sus decisiones hayan desencadenado tal catástrofe.

-Dafnée, por favor estas actuando como una chiquilla mimada-. Lo lamentaba, pero también odiaba que ella se lo tomara así.

\- ¿Dafnée? Yo no sé quién es Dafnée, soy bellatriz y te hare saber lo importante de la juventud-. Apuntando al diseñador no se percató de la llega de los contrincantes.

LadyBug lanzo su yoyo haciendo que el rayo se desviara mientras que Chat Noir empujaba a los otros dos hacia una orilla del lugar.

-alto ahí bellatriz, ya ha causado mucho caos- le reclamaba Marinette.

-señor Gabriel, por favor métase a su oficina y calme a la pequeña-. Decía ChatNoir mientras los encerraba.

Adrien se posicionaba cerca de ella. -bueno my lady, ya viene siendo hora de acabar-.

-ya le daremos fin ChatNoir, no sin antes de acabar entréguenme sus miraculous, AHORA- bellatriz ya se había desesperado de que esos dos la siguieran a todos lados, así que las cadenas de su brazalete se soltaron de su abrazo atrapando así a ChatNoir.

-CHATNOIR- fue lo que alcanzo a gritar LadyBug mientras veía como era llevado a la entrada de la casa de modas.

Dando saltos llego corriendo hacia ellos, ya era hora de sacar la herramienta definitiva para acabar con esto.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!- el yoyo se convirtió en un rollo de tela. -¿anda ya, que se supone que hare con esto?-. detectando así con su visión los puntos importantes de su entorno, con el rollo de tela la inmovilizaría a ella y sus alas, haciéndola tropezar con sus cadenas si chat Noir utilizaba su cataclismo cosa que haría que ella soltara su báculo dándole tiempo de tomar el adorno de su cabeza.

-ya está, ¡CHAT NOIR usa tu cataclismo en lo que te ata, AHORA!- adrien la escucho fuerte y claro.

-ahora mismo my lady. CATACLISMO-. El gato negro fijo su mano a las cadenas que lo estaban lastimando. Bellatriz se dio cuenta de que este se estaba soltando.

-alto ahí gatito, tú no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente-. Dicho esto, alcanzo a estirarse antes de ser envuelta con la tela, tomando su báculo como gancho gracias a la luna que posaba en este atrayendo al gato hasta ella.

-antes de irme te dejare un regalo- sorprendiendo tanto al ChatNoir como a LadyBug lo visto a continuación, bellatriz le dio un suave beso en la frente dejando marcado sus labios color carmín. Soltándolo de golpe al no poder sostener su báculo, LadyBug lo vio caer y después levantarse perfectamente bien así que con una preocupación menos tomo el adorno de la modelo.

Ya en el suelo con la villana amarrada. -esto es todo por hoy bellatriz-.

Esta solo pudo soltar una carcajada que helo la sangre de la Catarina. -no pequeña, ya verás que no es así. ¿verdad pequeño chat Noir?-. decía bellatriz mientras miraba al gato negro.

Marinette no daba crédito a lo que veía.


End file.
